Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Scarab Scarab.png|Current image Scarab.jpg|Proposal #02 Scarab proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 (png) Proposing a change, because this one doesn't have Jaime's fingers cluttering up the scenery. The colors look off though, so maybe Thailog can have a go with his screen-cap software? - Edited by Zergrinch - 13:49, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I go with current image, the current is good. IiBiFi (talk) 12:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :I say the proposal (though, why is it numbered 2?) Regulus22 12:50, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Proposal. Zergrinch, in the future please give a reason. ― Thailog 12:55, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Added Zergrinch's pic in .png format, with color tweaking and a bit cropped. ― Thailog 15:58, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Lex Luthor Lex Luthor.png|Current image Lex Luthor proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Lex Luthor proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Such a long hiatus and somehow no one ever proposed these... Anyway, I think any is better than the current. I can't decide between #2 and #3. ― Thailog 22:50, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'm thinking #2 because it has a better angle than #3 and is closer to his face than #1. Cari1994 (talk) 05:41, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Not a fan of the weird angles. Prefer 1 or current. Regulus22 05:10, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :we already discussed #1 against the current ages ago and it lost (unfortunately) and #2 and #3 have strange angles that dont really work right. --Zodisgod (talk) 12:18, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :I too don't like the angles of 2 and 3. But 1 was defeated earlier. Maybe a closer crop of 1, else I'm sticking with current. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:29, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::That's right, #1 was proposed before. I did get this déjà vu when I posted it here, but it looked different when I was capturing it for some reason. So, I'm striking it off. The others don't look that bad on the infobox. Preview it before deciding. ― Thailog 13:07, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, with preview, 2. The eyebrow on 3 looks too weird. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Maybe we should just stick with the current. Also this is off topic but is there a way to subscribe to article pages like these so I can notified when these proposals are first pitched? Or is the only way to notice seeing it for myself on the recent wiki activity or uploaded images? Banan14kab I don't like #02, as it just isn't very Lex Luthor, whereas the current image and #03 scream Luthor. Although I prefer the current, I'd be happy to change to #03. 21:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ^''Very'' excellent point. I vote for #03 now as well. Banan14kab 22:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I like current. His smirk is bigger here. Really makes you want to punch him in the face. - Edited by Zergrinch - 12:32, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Wade Eiling Wade Eiling.png|Current image Wade Eiling proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Wade Eiling proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Wade Eiling proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Two new ones. The hand is a big problematic in both, but I think the second is the better of the two. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:32, January 13, 2013 (UTC) #01 is alright if it can be cropped to leave out the hand to the left of the image. #02 doesn't really work at all. His face and the hand are too awkward.Banan14kab 22:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Proposal 2 looks a bit awkward with the hand gesture and scowl on his face. I'd have to go with Proposal 1, though with his right hand in view. --BlindmelonKen :Meh, I still like the current one. Can't we just cut some of it off to make it smaller? -- 23:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Added #3. ― Thailog 12:07, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, 3. My colors are still sucky. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:24, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Voting for #3. Though now with the revelation of a cloaked orbiting satellite, I expect Eiling to have some screen time (maybe telling Atom he's fired), in future episodes. - Edited by Zergrinch - 12:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I go with 3. IiBiFi (talk) 12:37, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :3. Though I favored 2 over 1 by far even with the hand. Regulus22 12:51, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Ambassador Reach ambassador.png|Current image Ambassador proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Ambassador proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Ambassador proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Ambassador proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 The current is too much closed up. ― Thailog 12:07, January 14, 2013 (UTC) No. 01 is preferable to current. However, I think if we can find a similar pose, but with the Ambassador having a smile or a smug look on his face, it would be more in character. - Edited by Zergrinch - 12:20, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Found a few more. ― Thailog 12:29, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::That was fast! Easy vote for #02, for reasons already stated. - Edited by Zergrinch - 12:30, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I go with 1, or another cut closer to the face of 2. IiBiFi (talk) 12:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::I personally say 2-- 14:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'll go with #2, but I don't dislike #4 either. ― Thailog 16:48, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Tseng Dangun Tseng.png|Current image Tseng proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Seems obvious. He's hemmed in by guards. ― Thailog 12:07, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Captain Atom Captain Atom.png|Current image Captain Atom proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Captain Atom proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 His pose is just weird. I like #2. ― Thailog 12:07, January 14, 2013 (UTC) He looks too passive in #2, and I prefer the authoritarian pose (completely relaxed, left hand on hip) he has in the existing. Voting for Current. - Edited by Zergrinch - 12:18, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Authoritarian? It's more like a "diva" pose. ― Thailog 12:29, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll still say authoritarian. He's all relaxed, with legs presumably wide open. The hand on his hip probably has the thumb pointing directly at his crotch. Definitely an alpha male pose. - Edited by Zergrinch - 12:37, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::"all relaxed, with legs presumably wide open" LOL. ^^ ― Thailog 12:38, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::I go with 2. IiBiFi (talk) 12:40, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Now in all seriousness, #2 conforms to other profile images we have, Zergrinch: a torso shot of the subject facing the screen (Batman, Flash, Vandal Savage, Aquaman). Besides, the colors look odd on the current, because of the scenery. ― Thailog 12:48, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm a fan of two. The Diva Pose (legs wide open doesn't help that ;) always felt off. I persnoally prefer his comic image just after escaping the crystals. That, is the Captain Atom I like. Regulus22 12:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Bumblebee Bumblebee.png|Current image Bumblebee proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Bumblebee proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 The current is just too dark. ― Thailog 16:43, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Despero Despero.png|Current image Despero proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Despero proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Despero proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Despero proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 (cropped version of the current) Despero proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 Despero proposal 06.png|Proposal #06 Despero proposal 07.png|Proposal #07 Despero proposal 08.png|Proposal #08 Despero proposal 09.png|Proposal #09 Despero proposal 10.png|Proposal #10 Plenty to choose from in case you don't like the current one. ― Thailog 16:43, January 14, 2013 (UTC)